


What Answer Could I Give?

by FizzyCustard



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard
Summary: (Tumblr fic request for blog name Everyjourneylove) Ivy and Dwalin have been courting nearly a year. Ivy decides to make a romantic dinner for her beloved to give him the news that she is expecting their first baby. But he also has a question to ask her.





	

Ivy was busy preparing a romantic, intimate dinner in her bed chamber which she was currently sharing with Dwalin; the head cook and maids had been kind enough to take her request of food and bring it to the room. Dwalin and Ivy had recently been discussing returning to Moria with Balin, but the affairs of re-building Erebor and re-forming the long forgotten laws of the land had taken precedence. Dwalin had been needed in almost continuous council meetings which sometimes went on for days, debating aid to other lands, the number of workers needed for opening the mines again and writing and cataloguing the new laws.

To Ivy’s delight, Dwalin was late again that afternoon. It gave her more time to prepare their evening, which she had also designated to reveal her wonderful news. For the last two or three weeks she had been trying hard to conceal the sickness which overcome her most mornings, rendering her on her knees before the toilet. But she was overjoyed at the prospect of a growing life in her belly. The only other person who was aware of the news was Tauriel, as she had enquired as to whether Ivy’s health may have been in decline. Tauriel had noticed how incredibly pale Ivy was, and how she pushed away the remainder of the breakfast the two women had shared. Normally Ivy had a good appetite, rarely leaving any food uneaten on her plate. The breakfasts that Tauriel and Ivy shared together twice a week had become shortened by Ivy’s inability to hold down food for too long.

*

Dwalin looked upon all the beautiful jewels which had been carefully set into gold and silver. He studied the rings, each one seeming to tell a tale all of its own. Diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, rubies, amethysts, all sitting upon cushions in long, rectangular open boxes.

“What brings you down this way?” a gruff voice came. The master of the main jewel store rooms approached Dwalin with a broad smile. “Got a lass to impress?” Teasing Dwalin, the master winked and then began to describe each ring in turn. “This one has got a very nice cut to it, hand crafted by my nephew as a matter of fact,” he continued, picking up a solitaire style ring which had a large ruby in the centre, offset by small diamonds surrounding it.

Dwalin remained quiet, letting the master continue talking, not that he was paying much attention anyway. All he could imagine was the expression on his dear Ivy’s face when he presented her with a ring, asking for hand in engagement. They had been courting for only one month shy of a year. Prior to that and Dwalin had always maintained the fact that he knew he would never betroth himself to anyone. However, upon meeting Ivy in Esgaroth, that attitude had left his mind, being replaced by a softness of heart. Years of battle and hardship had hardened Dwalin’s heart, but Ivy had slipped into his life, thawing that shard of ice which had lived with him since he came of age.

“This one,” Dwalin said, pointing to a sapphire and diamond cluster ring which was set in silver. The sapphire matched the colour she always wore, and would sit so beautifully against her pale skin.

The master took the ring from its cushion and checked it against his magnifier, making sure the stones were cut to the correct size and angle. “Good choice,” he said. “I believe this one was finished only a week ago by my son’s friend. Nice boy.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes as the master began telling a story about how his son and the crafter of the ring had met. Hinting that he had to be on his way, Dwalin took out a small bag of coins and dropped them down on the wooden table where all the rings sat. “That should be enough,” Dwalin said.

“More than enough by the looks of that,” the master replied, picking up the bag and then proceeding to place the ring in a small box for presentation.

Dwalin nodded his head, silently thanking the master, who smiled back and said farewell to his customer.

*

 

The room was dark as Dwalin stepped inside. There was only gentle candlelight to guide his way around between the furnishings. “Ivy?” he asked.

“At the table, love,” she said.

Dwalin followed her voice to the table which was to the left hand side of their four poster bed. And there he could see her face illuminated by the candles which were positioned on the table in ornately crafted candlesticks.

Ivy got up to him from the table and curled her arms around his waist, pulling him to her for a kiss. They kissed for a short while, savouring their time together. “I missed you,” Ivy said, embracing him and placing her head against his shoulder.

Dwalin chuckled. “I was gone but half a day, but I can’t deny that I missed you also,” he replied. “But before we begin what you have prepared, I need to ask you something. Sit down for me.”

“I also have news for you, love,” Ivy said, smiling, trying hard to contain her excitement which was bubbling in her stomach. “But you go first.”

“I can see it is important, so you go first.”

“I may as well just say it. I’m expecting. Our first baby,” Ivy giggled, putting her hands to her face in absolute joy.

Dwalin’s face blossomed into a huge smile. “Oh, Ivy!” he exclaimed, getting onto his knees before her. He placed his large hands against her still flat stomach and kissed it. As he looked up at her, tears swam in his blue eyes. “This is a perfect time to ask you my question, now that our future is sealed by a child.”

Ivy laughed again, knowing in her heart the question that Dwalin was about to ask. She watched in excitement as he took out a small box from the inside pocket of his tunic and opened it, turning it around for her to see.

“May I take your hand?” he asked, swallowing hard in apprehension and nervousness.

Ivy placed her hand against her beloved’s cheek. “What answer could I give but yes?”


End file.
